Halo: Phobius
by Vangrul
Summary: A Halo, Doom and Starcraft crossover. When earth is attacked by covenant and earth finds an planet to draw the covenat to fight they send a sparten soldeir then he bargained for. Some suspence, rated for Violence, Languge and Theme at so points.
1. Hello, greetings from hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, Doom or Starcraft they belong to Bungie, Blizzard and another company I can't remember. I decided to redo this story with more detail and an explanation on how the story came about. This story takes place during the events of Halo2 but somewhat different fro how the movie demos show.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter 1: Unexpected welcoming  
  
The Master Chief was at a military recuperation facility in the mountains of India. He was injured severely from a direct full blast from fuel rod cannon.  
  
He could remember it well as for what happen.  
  
He was in Africa where he landed. He was with a group of twenty marines. They where to distract the opposing forces, while the innocent casualties got to safety. A little girl was running towards her mother when an unusual red hunt seen the little girl who was no older then five running. Her white dress was turned grey from dust and dirt and she wasn't fast enough to run because her little stubby legs where tired and she needed rest.  
  
She tripped over her dress and fell on her chest as she looked to the sides. She seen the hunter running towards her and there was nothing for her to do. He fired a large projectile beam towards her as she began to scream.  
  
She then felt strong arms wrap around her little fragile body as the beam collided with her and the object holding her.  
  
She felt ice cold amour touching her bare skin then hot as she should have been disintegrated. She was hot, sweaty and in the arms of someone who she couldn't see but she was determined to stay quite.  
  
When the blast evaporated the Master Chief was on the ground hunched over a boulder in pain, while the little girl was unharmed.  
  
She ran towards her mother and left with the rest of civilian while the humans and covenant stared at the Spartan soldier with their mouths hung open. They were even more shocked when they seen him rise up from the boulder with his amour cracked on his chest, arms, and legs and even a partially cracked visor. He looked at everyone fight as he stood on the boulder as he raised his assault rifle and started fighting.  
  
That's all he could recall as he woke up faintly with his visor on as he whore a new amour. He started to hear a conversation coming from the next room.  
  
"I'm sorry Christopher but you can't become a Spartan." A marine commander told him as they stood in a white grey room with application forms all over it.  
  
"Why not? I passed all your stupid tests perfectly and my body has zero problems so why can't I join?" Chris asked impatiently as he scratched his ebony brown hair.  
  
"Your body has no problems but you have a personality problem. For example, your cocky, a show and are reckless, don't have remorse for your actions like how you blow up a tank, warthog and an experimental vehicle in testing.  
  
"The tank was slow, warthog had bad turning and the well I was a little tipsy from some cristol." Chris admitted as he grinned happily.  
  
"You are under aged for drink by only being 18, you smoke cannabis on the job but I never caught you and you destroy things without caring. You will never be a Spartan as long as I live!" The commander yelled as he grew veins in his head.  
  
"Yeah I do that but what are you going to do about it?" Chris asked challenging. "Nothing! So fuck of!" Chris yelled as he walked of towards the shuttles.  
  
"Master chief you have been assigned a mission to go to a newly discovered planet that was found by a anonymous tip so we can elude the covenant to fight somewhere else besides earth." A message on speaker said.  
  
So the Master Chief found himself the same day orbiting the unknown planet.  
  
"Cortana, when are we going to land?" The chief whined.  
  
"For the last time I don't know." The A.I yelled as she wasn't inserted into his amour but now floating around in a green ball similar to the 343 guilty sparks that would produce a hologram to show who her.  
  
"Well I do, and its now." He yelled in a different voice a he walked to the back of the ship and came back with a shield.  
  
"Chief even with your enhanced body you'll be ripped to shreds by the planets atmosphere." Cortana yelled.  
  
"Well I'm not the Chief, see." The A.I said as he pulled of his helmet. His face was clear without pimples or a lot of facial hair except a little mustache and beard, he had blue eyes, his nose was a little pointy and he was grinning.  
  
"Hey, I know who you are, your Christopher Williams, turn this ship around." Cortana yelled.  
  
"Lets me think about it, hum no!" Chris yelled as he set the ship to auto pilot so it could land before he opened the air door while holding a shotgun.  
  
He jumped out the ship with Cortana following.  
  
"That's one ugly planet." Chris thought as he put his helmet back on.  
  
The planet was a foggy orange-brown; it was most likely a solid planet.  
  
"The planets most likely a solid not gas planet, Its orange probly from dust." Chris thought as he analyzed the planet.  
  
He hit the surface hard creating a creater on the planet. Dust blew over his injured body as he pushed his body up with his shotgun.  
  
"How did you survivor your just a mere human." Cortana asked him as he was on his hands and knees.  
  
"You were right when you said I was enhanced." Chris explained as he struggled and managed to sit up.  
  
"What is this I'm picking up on my sensors?" Cortana said as she started beeping.  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about?" Chris asked as he looked to the right.  
  
He saw little orange good like creatures running at him. He was too weak to fight. They raised little sickles from their spines as the started slashing at him.  
  
He was being cut up and was spinning around not knowing what was happening until he felt a warm fire behind him and heard the creatures scream.  
  
The creatures burrowed under the ground and fled as the user of the fire was walking towards them.  
  
A buff man was walking slowly towards Chris holding a flame thrower in his hand as he looked at Chris bloodied body. He was wearing a green army suit with black pants. He was muscular and had a mask covering his face.  
  
"Are you the one who was sent here?" He asked lowly as he looked at Chris disappointed.  
  
"Yes and know." Chris said as he slickly as he looked at the man.  
  
"Well I'm Flynn, Welcome to hell." He said more disappointed.  
  
A/N: IF YOU CAN I NEED A BETA READER TO TELL ME ABOUT MY TYPOS, MISSPELL, ETC. I got this idea when I was playing halo and my friend asked me how it would be if Doom and Halo made a game but used the creatures from Starcraft and the rest of the games so if this idea is copied or used let me know. I also haven't played doom in along time so sorry if My detail may be off a litte. 


	2. Learning things and New people

"So this is hell, it looks like hell isn't that a bitch." Chris said as he glimpsed around the planets surface.  
  
"How did you get here, Flynn?" Chris solicits as he clutched his arm. He was still bleeding but was wrapping a bandage tape around it. He had retrieved a dead animal skull and started a fire with rocks.  
  
"Well I was on a different planet one you never heard about. Any way I was killing some hellish spawn creature when I seen the alien things that they called Zerglings." Flynn said as he sat down on a rock.  
  
"Wait, what's a Zerglings?" Chris asked as he poured water into the skull. He then set the skull on the fire trying to boil the water.  
  
"From what I heard a seen those are the little creatures that would have killed you if I wasn't there." Flynn said in a low voice as he stared at the soil.  
  
"I had them bastard under control and I didn't need your help I was handling everything fine." Chris retorted as he punched his fist in the water.  
  
"Last time I checked you where surrounded getting the life beat out of you." Flynn said as a smirked crossed his face.  
  
"Fuck off, just gets back to the story." Chris said heatedly as he was clearly pissed off from being put in his place and from pain in his arm.  
  
"I known you're in pain so I'll continue." Flynn said as he started from where he left off.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Queen Kerrigan where are we?" A simple minded infested terrain asked as it looked around.  
  
"I don't know, we all probly went trough a problem when our Overlords crossed us through space using a transportation technique." A green woman with black dread like hair said as blood dripped from her mouth. She was pointing at the Overlord which was an orange flying behemoth like creature floating around in the sky.  
  
"So that is what the flying things are called. A marine in a green army suit muttered under his breathe.  
  
He was panting since he had to kill a white creature that was the shape of a walking what seem like a tiger/bear with no hair known as a hell knight.  
  
"What's that I smell?" The infested terrain asked as it's looked around. It soon seen the marine known as Flynn and seized him before he could run. The Zerg creature exploded knocking Flynn to his feet but he was still alive but half conscious.  
  
"Zerglings attack it." The woman yelled as more then four-hundred of the Zerglings creatures came running down a hill at Flynn.  
  
"That's not good, that not good." Flynn yelled as he tried to get up. There was a flame throwing in the dirt with little flame left in it but it was his only choose. Flynn decided to go down killing as many Zerg's as possible.  
  
"What are those things?" Flynn yelled as snake and scorpion hybrid creatures came spraying dust around Flynn so he couldn't see.  
  
"Wait this army isn't meant to weaken me, it meant to kill me!" Flynn thought as he started shooting fire around causing the area to explode.  
  
The overlords where preparing to leave when the hell knight came and attack the overlords while they where transporting sending everything in the radius of 50 square miles to be transported into a blue vortex.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"That's all I can remember." Flynn told Chris as he shook his head.  
  
"I spent the last two days fighting for my life; until I was able too call for help." Flynn said as he looked at Chris's arm.  
  
"If you need medical aid there's some on the ship. But from what I just heard it seems as if the overlords you speak of where able to seen you from your planet to ours." Cortana said as she floated around.  
  
"I originally was on this planet with hell spawns that follow me here not aliens." Flynn responded as he seemed to have a theory.  
  
"Wait you have hell spawns to deal with but stayed on this planet. Me and this A.I. have to deal with aliens but not this kind right?" Chris said looking at Flynn's helmet.  
  
"Yes I follow you." Flynn said looking at Chris as he withdrew his arm from the boiling water witch was no longer bleeding and not burnt but was kind of scorched.  
  
"Well from what I heard I think you're from another demission and so are those Zerg things, do you agree?" Chris asked.  
  
"That's not possible!" Cortana yelled as she flew around rapidly  
  
"No, it seems some what possible." Flynn said agreeing with Chris.  
  
"Well then since all the demission have this one planet and since the overlords transport wide area' then maybe they might have transported over dimension getting too yours, then mine." Chris said rapidly as he began to get excited.  
  
"Wait that seems somewhat possible it may be possible." Flynn said as he stood up.  
  
"Yes, now that seems like a reasonable idea." Cortana said as she finally agreed with the two soldiers.  
  
"Well then let's go back to the ship so we can get some weapons and food and treatment." Chris said as he stared at his arm.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Queen Kerrigan some Zerglings who where sent to kill the human came back saying there was another with an android helping and the other human has some exceptional skill." A defiler said as its snake like body twitched in fear of the queen's wrath.  
  
"Okay, I'll just pay them a visit they can make good servants if I break them down enough." She said in a menacing voice as she was sitting in a nest called a queens nest.  
  
Everyone was on the ship tending to needs as Cortana was a power source charge for her battery. Flynn was reloading his gun while eating a burger with his gas mask next to him. And Chris was tending to his wounds while Flynn read papers on him.  
  
"So your best weapon is a needler while you're also good with a shotgun and assault rifle pretty good reassume but what's a plasma pistol?" Flynn asked clearly showing he never heard of the weapon.  
  
"Hears all the weapons made from the aliens." Chris said as he slid a tray showing every weapon label. Fuel rod cannon, plasma pistol, plasma rifle, plasma sword and needler.  
  
"How's your arm, you took a lot of damage to it and you didn't even flinch from the burns." Flynn said as he looked at it bandaged.  
  
"I'm alright I have cybernetic upgrade so the pain isn't that bad." Chris said as he looked down at the food in front of him.  
  
"The paper also says you smoke cannabis and get drunk on the job." Flynn added as he looked up at Chris.  
  
"That's all true but you can finish." Chris said as his senses went observant because he heard something fall in the back.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Master Chef, I'm sorry to say you're not going into space. Chris a newly trained Spartan took your place by sneaking on one of the ships.  
  
"C-H-R-I-S, I heard the name before but I can't remember from where." The Master Chef thought as he sat down.  
  
"Well you've been given a good job on earth you've been given command of a counter strike team on earth to fight the covenant." The marine said as he left the room.  
  
"So I will lead earth to one of many battles to choose which species live and the others die." The Master Chef muttered as he stood up.  
  
"Then I'll have to get out of this place." The Spartan thought as he walked around white corridors until he fell down on someone.  
  
"Chef you need to finish healing lets go back." A doctor said as he carried the Chef on his back to his room.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"The papers said you destroyed an experimental vehicle, isn't there two of them on this ship as with something called a warthog, ghost and one banshee?" Flynn asked as he looked around also hearing movement.  
  
"On three we get what in the back." Flynn yelled as he tossed Chris a needler while he held a plasma sword.  
  
"Three!" The both yelled as they jumped in the back of the ship finding two humans a woman who resembled Chris and another man.  
  
"Chris what are you doing here?" The woman yelled as she started pushing Chris back with her finger poking his chest.  
  
"Shoot, blast her ass too hell." Chris screamed as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Flynn asked he seen Chris get his hair pulled back until his body was bending back.  
  
"From bio scans I see she's related to him as a sister filed as Jasmine." Cortana said as she floated up.  
  
"And who's the man?" Flynn asked as he looked as Chris face smile.  
  
"The bitch boyfriend Qunmi who's a pussy" Chris said before Jasmine punched him in the stomach.  
  
The names Qumi, not Qunmi" He yelled as he told Jasmine to let Chris go.  
  
"What ever, we need to cover more ground and to get out alive." Cortana said as she floated towards the back.  
  
"Here are the two experimental vehicles." Cortana said as she should them two motorcycles with sub machine gun mounted at the side. They where the same color as the warthog and flew like a ghost and had the speed of a banshee making them the perfect weapon.  
  
"No wonder you destroy one of these. They are fast and strong causing you to work harder too controls it." Flynn said as he touched the vehicle.  
  
"Flynn, Chris you two will drive the V.S Concept" Cortana said as motioned them to get on.  
  
"V.S Concept sounds like a car." Chris remarked as his sister looked at him in jealousy that he got to ride the best vehicle known to man.  
  
"Jasmine, Qumi you two will fly in a banshee that was remodeled for two people." Cortana said showing the vehicle with two cannons and for guns instead of two.  
  
"Jasmine was pleased to see the look on Chris's face when he seen what she was flying in.  
  
"Let's just go." Chris said as the all went east along with Cortana.  
  
"There they are, the hell nights I told you about" Flynn said as he looked at them running for them.  
  
"What's that on there back that seems like an infestation?" Chris asked pointing to there backs while orange bigger Zerglings where out there back while in the middle of the army was Kerrigan bleeding out the mouth.  
  
"Let's get started." Chris muttered as he drove towards them shooting.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the cliffy I just don't know what to write next. 


End file.
